we once were tide
by kearuff
Summary: Konfesi di detik-detik cakrawala dan Armin, melihatnya tidak secara tiba-tiba. Jean/Armin. Modified Canon.


_produk webe, my first and last war fiction. fast-paced. sue me for absurdity, nonsense, and everything in between._

* * *

.

Dengung cicadas di antara kanopi daun dan garis-garis cakrawala, dan Jean belia menonton para member scouting legion memulai kompetisi hitung gelas dalam kadar kewarasan mengenaskan, di tumpuk di antara drum-drum yang mulai habis. Meja ditabuh, wangi-wangi pemabuk memonopoli udara, rum-rum diedarkan di penjuru jalan, para pria menemukan wanitanya.

Jean mengumpat, menyambar kaleng makanan itu, lalu melompat keluar.

Vakansi ini adalah pekerjaan okasional, Jean memahami ketika ia menginjak petak-petak batu itu untuk meluputkan rasa bosan dan kantuk yang menjadi demam bocah-bocah kurang kerjaan sepertinya._ Bocah-bocah tanpa atap._ Jean tidak perlu mengkerut karena jendela pada bilik-bilik itu tertutup, sementara siluet orang-orang dari dalamnya tembus melalui celah kayunya (ia tak perlu mengetuk agar tahu bahwa tidak ada yang menginginkan anak kedua, atau ketiga, atau pembantu tambahan-), Jean masih punya bumi sebagai alas yang nyaman dan langit bukanlah atap yang mengecewakan.

Maka sembari memikirkan hal apa yang akan ia curi esok nanti, ia melompat ke tikungan di tengah setapak malam dan mengakali tutup kaleng itu dengan terburu-buru ketika—

—sesuatu membekap mulutnya dengan tiba-tiba, dalam satu kedipan urat-urat nadinya terasa layu. Hal terakhir yang ia rasakan adalah; sengat alkohol, dan tajam jarum pada lengannya.

.

.

* * *

.

Armin tidak mengakui semua perihal tiba-tiba. Konfesi letnan di ujung perempatan, jeritan bayi-bayi dalam gendongan ibu mereka, angin puyuh mengamuk di bagian barat—cuma ketiadaan entitas prediksi dalam kemawasan sel kelabu, hanya itu belaka. Probabilitas yang dilenyapkan oleh sugesti yang membutakan semua spinal-spinal kepala hanyalah salah satu kelemahan manusia—seorang gadis menyenggol lenganmu suatu ketika, acuhkanlah kronologi, dan ia mencumbumu di esok hari. Jangan hiraukan pidato dokter dan advis-advis mereka, dan kau mati bulan depan nanti. Tidak ada yang tiba-tiba—gunakan semua inderamu, peras sel kelabumu_—_tidak ada yang pernah tiba-tiba—

_Pandemonium_ itu adalah tiba-tiba.

Palu-palu belum menyentuh permukaan kayu sewaktu kepala-kepala ditolehkan ke kaki langit. Kejut. Kesenyapan seakan menjadi pengantar panggung pantomim menjelang tengah hari- Menatap. Dinding. Mata—dua-bola-mata menyembul dari balik dinding Sina. Dan ledakan—satu-dua-sembilan—jeritan—reruntuhan dinding digdaya. Sekon-sekon meluncur deras dan kakofoni diperdengarkan tanpa preambul. Getar, langkah-langkah—banyak langkah—seribu langkah saling menginjaki satu sama lain selaras tangis memecah di ujung telinga—di mana Mum dan Dadnya?

Armin memutar kepala, mencari sin terakhir dalam laci kepala—mereka tengah berbincang semenit lalu bersama kolega yang telah kembali dari perbatasan—

Tubuh digdaya itu tak menembus dinding secara tiba-tiba. Ada tangan, cengkraman dan batu-bata itu runtuh bersama putaran menit dan—cipratan—satu-dua kepala tak lolos—darah—banyak darah. Kaiju seharusnya tidak berada di sana secara tidak tiba-tiba.

Armin melompat, menelusuri undakan jalan utama. Menekan tremor, berputus asa adalah kelemahan manusia yang lain. Kedua tungkainya lemah namun bergegas dan ia mudah mengacuhkan histeria milik orang-orang itu dan _miliknya. _Ia mencoba mampu bertahan untuk berpikir jernih. Setidaknya sampai ia menemukan kedua orang tuanya—

—ledakan lagi, dan desing metal di udara—pasukan pandu bermanuver di udara—pucat wajah mereka seakan inilah hari pembalasan—tubuh mahadaya menekuni hiruk pikuk makhluk-makhluk kecil di depan mereka—ada empat—mereka mulai berlari—

—Mum—Dad—di mana?

-ah itu—Armin menemukan mereka—sedikit terbelakang dari pada yang lain—Armin menyusul, melambungkan tangan di udara sebagai sinyal sembari ia berteriak—

_[di sini—di sini]_

—ada satu yang menuju arah mereka, anomali—satu dengan tambahan potongan rambut yang tidak kau duga akan bersarang pada makhluk-makhluk seperti itu—ia mulai berlari—Armin menggaungkan panduan sembari menyingkirkan putus asa dalam deru napasnya sesak_—_

_[tidak apa-apa—masih sempat—tidak apa-apa kalian cuma berusaha lebih cepat lagi—ayolah kalian bisa lebih cepat dari itu—MINGGIR DARI SITU—]_

_—_dingin, dingin, hangat, panas dan merah—semerah ceri terakhir yang ia petik dari kebun belakang rumah—dan segalanya berpusar hitam.

.

* * *

.

Jean membuka matanya atas timpaan lembab daun mahoni pada kening, yang layu. Menyandarkan kaku seluruh badannya yang seakan mati rasa, barusan ia merasa bermimpi melihat horison sejajar dengan matanya dan postur-postur orang-orang yang ditemuinya di jalan siang tadi mengecil seperti semut-semut yang berhamburan. Dan kalut, dalam mimpinya, mengejar semut-semut itu random dan liar, dalam mimpinya, menginjak-injak dan menggigit, dalam mimpinya, dan mengejar.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**_

* * *

.

.

.

Sembilan ratus hari. Dunianya berpusat hanya pada dua nama: Eren, Mikasa.

Uluran tangan itu tidaklah hangat, tidak memberinya tempat tinggal hingga ia merasa kerasan dan tak perlu berkeringat dingin sepanjang malam namun, ada ikatan yang tumbuh begitu saja tanpa kau bisa cegah semasa kanak-kanak, dan transisi akan gelar teman, menjadi kawan, menjadi keluarga, kali ini, Armin merasa cukup. Cukup sekali. Ia bersyukur masih diijinkan merasa bahagia.

Sehingga presensinya sendiri memudar di antara dua keluarganya yang baru, di antara Eren dan Mikasa yang selalu bersamanya, yang hangat hangat hangat kepadanya, di malam-malam yang masih kalut akan serbuan titan-titan yang mendadak, yang _tiba-tiba, _Armin bersumpah dalam selimutnya, berkelung pelan; _tak boleh lagi mereka diambil dariku._

.

* * *

.

Armin mendengar umpatan itu bersamaan dencing metal manuver yang melesat di udara, dalam artikulasi merendahkan ketika silabel _Eren _meluncur deras dari mulut_nya_. Kejujuran itu, yang berlalu bersama deru napas, iritasi itu yang dikumandangkan percaya diri meskipun ia tak mengerti apa-apa—Armin telah lama mendengar bahwa namanya adalah Kirschtein, Jean.

Kebencian Jean, dilayangkan sedari antrian mandi pagi sampai mimpi-mimpinya yang terdalam, kemarahannya bergulir bersama deklarasi peringkat scouting legion dalam upacara graduasi dan harga dirinya yang ia anggap lumpuh saat itu juga, kesinisannya tumbuh bersama esklamasi heroik Eren yang dipetuahkan secara okasional. Dalam detik-detik aniaya yang mencekik harga dirinya Jean terusik dan banyak bicara jujur, namun Armin paham bahwa ia tak mengerti apa-apa.

.

* * *

.

Arsenal telah lama dibangun kembali sewaktu sembul dafodil-dafodil menguning di antara retakan jalan yang telah lama menyerah; kayu-kayu diangkat, lumbung telah dibersihkan, palu-palu menemukan kembali kekerasannya. Jean, lama berselang, seringkali berucap intimidasi di bawah kanopi barak mereka yang seakan selalu mendung, mendung tanpa urung dan melemahkan semua sendi-sendi mereka tanpa ampun.

Setelah iridesens mengendur dan waktu berkabung pun telah lama usai, empat tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk melancarkan misi balas dendam.

Mereka melaju dalam giringan derap kuda-kuda dan mata-mata tirus yang menyalami mereka selamat jalan, _jangan pergi_, aku menunggumu, selamat tinggal, _semoga kematian tak menyapamu_- dan dafodil kembali terinjak oleh tapak-tapak hitam itu melenyapkan kelonggaran dalam rusuk mereka lebih jauh lagi. Sesak.

Mikasa memperagakan stoiknya yang khas dan kaku, dan memecut tali kekangnya lebih cepat untuk menyusul Eren di depan, dan Levi, dan Braus menyertai mereka dengan raut yang lebih serius kali ini. Komando lekat-lekat di telinga dan palang dinding digdaya itu semakin dekat, dua ratus kaki, seratus ratus sepuluh, tujuhpuluh, lima belas-

-mereka menutup mata dalam himne secara kolektif, mencari-cari sesuatu untuk dijadikan sandaran bertahan. Dan tidak menemukan, banyak dari mereka yang tak menemukan.

.

* * *

.

Deklarasi kekalahan mereka bergulir bersama topan yang menderu, seperti ombak yang datang tiba-tiba, _tiba-tiba. _Dinding-dinding tebal tercengkram lagi oleh tangan-tangan itu, _makhluk-makhluk mahadaya itu. _

Hanya sebagian yang berhasil pulang.

Memincang, menuntun yang patah tulang, mengangkat yang hanya meninggalkan nama-nama.

.

* * *

.

Yang ingin dicurinya dari Armin adalah konfesi kekalahan.

_Jerat teman musuhmu dan paksa ia membeberkan semuanya_. Sementara rencana konfrontasi Jean mengalir pelan lewat pendar matanya yang tajam dan meremehkan, Armin menyingkirkan ragu itu dan menepis lengan itu yang mengurungnya, dan mendongak, sudah siap untuk semua yang akan Jean kolotkan.

"Menyedihkan, Jean."

Armin tidak seratus persen menyemburkan serangannya, karena dalam berbulan-bulan mereka telah berada dalam satu atap yang sama telah cukup untuk memahami secuil dari Jean, untuk mendengar desis umpatannya walau kejam dan menyakitkan hati, ia tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang jauh dari kenyataan. Ia culas lewat kolase ketidakberdayaannya, ia sarkastik melalui rapal mulutnya. Namun Jean tidak pernah lebih dari itu.

"Akui saja, kau melenceng ke arah situ. Bagaimana rasanya?"

Oh, ia sedang _high. _Pasti. Karena kuaran aroma rum itu menyembul dari deru napasnya dan setengah jam yang lalu tersiar kabar bahwa kali ini tiba waktunya Marcko dari berlusin-lusin yang akan dikenang.

Jadi, skema ini tidak pernah terlalu asing bagi Armin. Melankolia; manusia selalu mencari pelarian lewat ofensif mereka pada yang lain.

"Hahah_—_kau cecunguk paling setia yang pernah hidup di kota setan ini,"

Pelampiasan dengan caranya yang hengkang dari bagaimana ia biasa berlaku, namun sekarang lihatlah_—_mabuk-mabukan, Jean? Di mana harga dirimu yang selalu kau lambungkan itu? Kau sendiri yang berkoar bahwa akan ada waktunya yang seperti ini terjadi. Bahwa menempuh jalur kemenangan hanya berlaku pada dongeng picisan. Lalu, kali ini, kenapa kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri?

"Kau mestinya memberinya servis yang penuh lagi, lalu si Eren banci Jaeger kekasihmu itu akan lelah dengan omongkosong akan harapan_—bullshit__—itu____—_"

"Eren bukan tumbal pelampiasanmu, Jean. Kau boleh mencari yang lain."

Dan sendu, matanya yang membisu meskipun ia tak mau, Jean, tertahan pikirannya sendiri untuk mencerna, berpikir.

Armin mengambil kesempatan ini untuk meloloskan diri dan meninggalkannya Jean dan segala agoni yang bukan menjadi miliknya.

.

* * *

.

Tidak ada gloria yang menetap di Shingashina semenjak empat tahun lalu, melainkan mata-mata culas para almamater muda yang menunggu misi pertama dan khawatir di tiap-tiap pojok barak_—_oh, jangan ucapkan nama sanak-saudara di sini, karena kemuraman tidak akan beranjak sampai matahari muncul kembali di ufuk. Ke arah cahaya mereka menaruh harapan, meskipun pada cahaya pula mereka merasa tak pernah kerasan.

Armin meraup ketakutan yang berdasar dalam rusuknya sembari ia mengatur napas, dan memetakan planar-planar strategi yang harus ia lugaskan saat itu juga_—_Eren masih belum sadarkan diri, terkungkung dalam bentuk Kaiju. Mikasa telah mengencangkan manuvernya kembali sementara ia mendengarkan seksama tanpa angkat kata, ketika matanya terbuka dan tajam, tajam sekali determinasi dalam selaput matanya, Armin memahami bahwa ia akan menyelamatkan Eren. Ia pasti menyelamatkan Eren. Dan bergegas meninggalkan scouting legion ketika telah selesai bagian misi miliknya tersampaikan. Prodigy itu menghilang bersama detik-detik yang memaksa untuk berlaju cepat.

Ufuk pijar, kerlip tipikal sayatan dari pedang panjang itu menjadi prolog dalam drama realita mereka yang pertama. Armin mengerti manuver mereka meliku lebih keras dibanding dalam hari-hari latihan dan ada drum drum penuh darah yang ditumpahkan padanya kali ini_—ia bukan pecundang,_ _kali ini bukan lagi_, karena Eren dan Mikasa membutuhkannya di sana_—ia hanya perlu berlari dan berlari__—_

—memeras otak mencari-cari jalur tercepat menuju Eren-dan oh apa itu? Apakah itu mungkin?

—ada sesuatu yang mencuili rasa benci yang belum Armin kenali, sementara ia menjauhkan curiosity itu keluar setelah ia melihat Jean di ujung sana, di udara berlari menuju ke destinasi sama. Memulai ayunan pedangnya sempurna pada kaiju-kaiju itu yang mana sempurna dalam kekejamannya. Bukankah ia satu dari orang-orang yang detik itu juga akan percaya demagogi penghianatan Eren? Ia boleh berlaku sengit dan menyulut api sebagaimana sewajarnya_—t_oh perannya adalah seorang arch enemy yang mestinya tertawa dalam panggung kemenangannya sendiri.

Dan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang; menyingkirkan tubuh-tubuh itu yang menindih Eren dan meneriaki yang lain agar beranjak ke situ, dan diam menunggu komando. Ada anomali di sini, habituasi yang seharusnya tak seperti ini, atau mungkin Armin baru menyadarai kalau emosi telah melumpuhkan obyektivitasnya sekarang_—_

_—_mungkin Armin terlalu merendahkan nilai Jean daripada yang mesti ia terima.

.

* * *

.

"Aku tidak membantunya karena percaya."

Pernyataan itu menjadi teralis pembatasnya yang transparan namun lekat, bersama sekepal peluh yang merembes lewat uniform dan kentara lecet di ujung mata di bawah telinga. Meskipun kelopaknya mengedip dan dari situlah Armin bisa mengerti bahwa Jean juga telah merasa lega karena ia melakukan itu semua, ia masih belum bisa lolos dari konfusinya sendiri. Ada hal-hal yang tak bisa kau lugaskan begitu saja lewat kata-kata, seperti bagaimana kau mesti mengucapkan deklarasi penyesalan setelah menolong musuhmu, dan menjelaskan semua itu pada teman musuhmu adalah tak terkecuali.

Armin tidak menuntut lebih, meskipun lekuk bibirnya lelah berucap doa namun lidahnya masih mampu melemparkan konfesi terimakasih terimakasih terimakasih tanpa ada niat henti, lewat tarikan jemarinya pada lengan keras itu, ia memastikan Jean memahami itu semua.

Tendangan kecil pada pintu, klik, Jean menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

.

* * *

.

Ia meredam rasa sengatan familiar di bahu, berdenyut-denyut, namanya adalah sakit.

Setelah berjam-jam dihabiskannya di tepi barak dan pintu-pintu utama telah ditutup, pertemuan ini adalah koinsiden belaka-Armin baru kembali dari tugas mencuci piring-gelas itu, dan menemukannya tersungkur di pilar kayu penyangga. Matanya yang sayu dan memberi Armin kesimpulan bahwa mungkin ia sudah tertidur, lalu bergegas untuk membiarkannya saja di situ dan pergi menidurkan dirinya sendiri_—namun _bahunya terseret kasar dan memaksanya untuk terdesak ke dinding kayu.

Armin menatap merah, gelap. Kacau. Amuk.

Semuanya berlalu cepat. Nyawanya Jean belum kembali, kembali, nampaknya dari rehat kemanapun ia pergi. Armin tidak bicara. Benturan kepala. Jean, membabi buta dan hampir menyerangnya, _hampir, hampir namun ia meloloskan diri,_ meninggalkan hutang penjelasan yang perlu ia katakan. Armin menyedot oksigen dan mencerna semuanya.

_[dalam hal ini, Jean, kau tak bisa lari begitu saja]_

.

* * *

.

Armin tidak melakukannya secara tiba-tiba, ia telah menemukan bukti bisu dalam Jean di waktu-waktu yang mereka coba singkirkan; waktu-waktu merah, waktu anyir, waktu lelap setelah membabat kaiju-kaiju itu dan mengecap darah kawan sendiri_—_ketika pemuda itu kembali ke barak di subuh menggelap dan kacau penampilannya seperti penghuni kolong jembatan___—_ darah di ujung denimnya yang tersayat namun postur itu tanpa luka, tanpa sayatan selarik pun.

Ia menelitinya di sela-sela bubur hangat dan rempahan roti yang mereka kunyah setengah hati, dan lelah, kontradis matanya menderu Jean dalam interogasi, diam-diam. Sehabis rapat membahas apa yang akan mereka lakukan nantinya atas titan-titan baru itu yang muncul secara tiba-tiba, lagi-lagi, _tiba-tiba_, Armin menangkap siluetnya melesat keluar ketika sibuk membebat tangan Eren dengan perban dan antiseptik, mau kemana dia setelah hirukpikuk ini? Malam ini adalah tenang sebelum perang digendang.

Jadi, ia menyusul setelah pamit terburu-buru dan cemas tidak sempat menemukan kemana Jean akan pergi, Armin menekuni jalur sepetak yang menyempit dan merasa lega melihat yang dicari ada di depan sana, terkungkung dan membelok apatis di persimpangan. Malam menjadi kendala untuk semua ini karena tidak ada pilar lampu penerang yang membumbung di pinggir jalan- tunggu, kemana dia? Sepuluh detik lalu ia yakin Jean berjinjit dan melompat di sana- dalam hitam, dan membaur di antara gelap pepohonan. Ia menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

.

* * *

.

Annie Leonhardt yang pertama kali meninggalkan mereka hidup-hidup. Dan mereka akan menjemputnya kembali, lekas-lekas. Bukan untuk digelari pahlawan, bukan untuk diangkat dalam arakan_—_namun untuk diikat dan diinterogasi sebelum legal memotong lehernya_—_Korporal Levi tidak pernah bermain-main.

Maka, garis hitam pada mata-mata itu membekas lebih tajam kini dan tidur mereka tak pernah nyenyak. Wangi-wangi bubur dan teh seduh tidak pernah semengganggu itu. Lelah, harapan mereka telah hilang.

Di pagi-pagi buta, waktu-waktu melambat sampai terasa menyakitkan; Annie Leondhart telah menjadi tabu, yang tidak dibicarakan, dan tidak ada yang merasa leluasa memberi komentar. (Jean tak terkecuali,)

Kebisuan bukan berarti tanpa informasi. Nihil komentar pedas selama ini memang hanya sekedar mengundang tanya; Apa kau sedang sakit? Tumben kau jadi pendiam begini, Jean?_—et cetera, et cetera _dan yang lain, yang tidak terlalu menjurus dalam usaha mereka mengusir insekuriti itu pergi_(Annie yang ini, Annie yang itu)_, yang mana tidak penting dan menyimpang dari yang seharusnya mereka saksikan: (Yang Armin ingin katakan, teriakkan)

Apa yang kau lakukan di hutan itu, Jean, apa yang kau lakukan di sana.

.

* * *

.

Ada senjang dalam desas-desus tentang komandan mereka yang kalem. Bahwa meskipun berwibawa dan disegani, ia lebih gila dibanding korporal mereka yang jauh lebih tersohor. Ekstremis ambisius, perfeksionis Smith yang merencanakan segalanya.

Sehingga tak ada yang satupun melempar keberatan(Eren menganggukkan kepalanya hikmat, setuju, katanya, ia akan menuruti semuanya _—_Mikasa akan ada bersamanya) meskipun mata-mata itu membelalak lebar dan hampir kena serangan jantung. Armin melirik melalui sudut matanya; Sasha Braus gemetar, Berthold menghela napas, Reiner menunduk, Connie menahan muntah dan_—J_ean, tidak berkutik di kursinya.

Namun sudah ada pada watak-watak patuh scouting legion untuk mendengarkan lebih lanjut, (dan mereka menunggu, menunggu, namun tak kunjung muncul). Tidak pernah dijelaskan bagaimana cara untuk kembali. Ini adalah misi bunuh diri.

.

* * *

.

Yang mengisi kepalanya saat itu adalah: waktu yang seolah diperlambat, cipratan darah di tiap petak jalan, di batang-batang kayu pepohonan dan bising, bising sekali dunia itu membuatnya disorientasi. Armin tidak bisa menemukan jalannya sendiri sementara buncah di kepalanya berteriak _ErenErenEren _dan tremor menjalari tiap pori-pori tubuhnya, di tiap tikungan.

Reiner telah menghianati mereka, bersama tengik Berthold yang berlagak inosen dan patuh dan setia dalam sandiwaranya sampai saat ini. Eren tidak membiarkan mereka lolos dengan mudah. Ia di sana bersama cucuran darah yang sebentar lagi pasti akan melenyapkan kesadarannya, melesat di ranting-ranting, di lekuk-lekuk batang yang menjorok_—jangan turuti emosimu, Eren, jangan._

Mikasa sudah lama mengacuhkan barikade mereka dan menyusul Eren di depan sana, determinasinya kokoh namun ia khawatir, sangat khawatir. Sasha Braun menepi di suatu ranting, darah mengucur segar dari kakinya. Connie menarik linen uniformnya dan mulai membebat sebagai pertolongan pertama.

Sudah ada sembilan yang mati dan hitungan itu belum berhenti.

Armin melihatnya di antara kanopi daun, di depan sana bergabung bersama mereka yang telah mengacuhkan formasi. Jean. Ini bukan masalah utamanya-

Armin melaju, kali ini, angin menjadi sahabatnya, melesatkan manuvernya sempurna dan dalam laju yang maksimal, ia masih bisa berpikir jernih. Pusaran debu halus seakan mengerti genting ini dan menjadi antagonis yang tidak diharapkan, bertebangan tembus melalui tenggorokannya, ia tercekat. Namun ia masih bisa berpikir jernih.

.

* * *

.

Ia mendengar dafodil kembali meraung di kejauhan. _Sakit, sakit,_ katanya. Di sela tindih tapak kuda yang menderap kencang, dan angin mendorong, cepat, cepat, reinforcement mereka yang kelewat telat.

Misinya telah berganti menjadi: menyelamatkan Eren. Kehilangan kawan titan satu itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mereka bisa toleransi. Setelah darah mereka mencapai limit untuk bisa tetap melek di medan perang, butuh tangan-tangan lain untuk eksekusi misi yang sepuluh menit lalu direncanakan, lagi,_ secara tiba-tiba_. Desing itu semakin jelas dan mereka menambah laju, Mikasa seorang diri di sana, melawan dua penghianat sialan itu_—Jean, di mana Jean?_

Armin mengumpat untuk pertama kalinya, sekarang, setelah semuanya bergerak dalam improvisasi mencengangkan, tanpa persiapan tanpa aba-aba_—_

_[Bantu Ackerman, dia tak menggunakan kepalanya—bagi dua formasi__—_tarik Eren menjauh dan sadarkan sibodoh itu_—_]

Eren telah kalah oleh kegilaannya sendiri, membabi buta, dan tidak ingat. Tidak mengingat lagi siapa kawan siapa lawan.

Ketika Mikasa akhirnya terantuk keputusasannya sendiri, dan Eren tidak pernah seorang pegulat remeh, ia jatuh, _jatuh_ seperti pantomim dalam gerakan diperlambat di mata Armin. Dan Armin berkesiap meraihnya agar ia tak usah menahan luka itu sendiri, yang telah remuk dan menutup kucuran darah itu dengan telapaknya.

[Kuda_—berikan aku kuda__—siapapun__—_BERIKAN AKU KUDA_—_]

Ia sempat mendengarnya berbisik, lemah dalam senyum itu, tenung matanya memintanya untuk mendekat, _kemari, kemari;_

Armin menuruti, memaksa dirinya untuk tegar, _tegar,_ Mikasa membutuhkannya sekarang-

"Jangan biarkan dia tahu, ___Armin, kumohon-_"

Bulir-bulir sayangnya belum sempat mengalir ketika senyum Mikasa memudar dan ia menjadi ringan, dan membumbung tinggi ke angkasa.

.

Mereka menemukannya tengah tertunduk di puing-puing anyar pohon-pohon, ambruk. Eren tidak memberi jawaban ketika mereka bertanya, berulang kali, tepuk sana, tepuk sini. Lehernya telah patah oleh pukulan yang sadis, oleh Berthold nampaknya, namun masih bisa tertolong. _Masih masih, masih, _jerit Armin untuk semua ketidakberdayaannya_._ Nadi belakang lehernya belum terpotong, mungkin musuh memang tidak menginginkannya mati dan hanya menyeretnya agar berpindah haluan. Idiot, setelah semua koar-koar itu yang diucapkannya tiap hari membuat semua mereka pening; apakah kalian benar-benar berpikir Eren bisa dibujuk?

Maka biarlah yang masih sadar menjawabnya, dengan pedang dan besi yang tajam. Mikasa adalah yang terakhir, tidak akan ada yang menyusul lagi sebelum semuanya terselesaikan. Lompatan mereka mungkin tidak segesit dulu, sedikit meleset di licin permukaan batang pohon _namun_, kokoh itu masih tertera di sana, dalam mata-mata yang memancang lurus, sebelum kematian menyalami mereka seperti sahabat lama.

.

Desing lagi.

Untuk sesaat, Levi unggul dengan sedikit tertekan, karena tangannya yang meskipun ahli dan Irvin pun telah bergabung bersamanya_—_titan ini adalah satu yang paling mematikan selama bertahun-tahun karir mereka berdua.

Reiner, yang satu ini, sudah terpuruk namun masih memberontak dan bahaya dalam jarak dekat. Berthold tidak pernah berhenti berimprovisasi, cerdas koreografinya di antara pohon-pohon. Berlari,mengamuk, seperti badai. Mengejar satu persatu mereka seperti dalam caranya sendiri, yang efektif. _Namun,_

Connie yang pertama kali menjerit.

Karena setelah dua titan ini sudah cukup mereka mati-matian melawan, sesumbar tangan besar baru itu melemparnya jauh ke tanah. Ia tidak mengenal yang satu ini, namun ia mengenalnya. Dan melihatnya berlari ke arah dalam gerakan tipikal yang familiar, ke arah pergulatan titan-manusia di sana.

Irvin menarik mudur Levi bersamanya, dan memerintahkan yang lain untuk mengikuti, setelah anomali ini menyandera mereka semua dalam sin-sin pergulatan dua lawan satu itu, dan mereka bisu. Titan baru terdesak, tentu saja, lawannya adalah dua terbaik di akademi, tentu saja ia akan terdesak meskipun ia tak menyerah dengan mudah. Tangannya meliku-

_[Dia______—]_

Satu bantingan_—_Berthold tak bangkit lagi, mengais-ngais di tanah. Armin melihat titan ini masih bisa melawan, dan memukuli Reiner lewat gerakan metodis yang tidak pernah terasa asing, ia hampir menang, _hampir _menyelesaikan segalanya_ namun__—_namun ia tidak sempat mengelak ketika,

Berthold_—_ia telah bangkit kembali dan menerjang dari belakang, menggigit nadi di belakang lehernya tanpa ampun dan_—merah, merah tubuhnya oleh darah sendiri__—_ ia sudah merasa lelah, dan ingin tertidur. Setelah berdiam menerima semua pukulan itu dan buyar kepalanya merambat, ia menggerakkan kepalannya yang terakhir untuk tertatih ke arah besi panjang itu dan mengayun. Reiner meraung-raung disampingnya. Scouting legion yang tersisa menjerat dan mengikatnya.

_Ia_ sempat menatap mereka semua dengan letih, berjuang sebelum menyerah dan memanggil dengan tangannya.

_Kemari, kemari; Kemari aku takkan menelanmu._

Langkah Armin cepat, namun dalam helaan napas-napasnya kini, mulai habis, ia tidak mengetahui segala kesialan ini secara tiba-tiba:

Ketika ia mendekat, sekon-sekon terlupakan dan halo matahari memudar ke dalam bayang-bayangnya sendiri. Armin menyondongkan kepalanya, dan jatuh, jatuh air matanya lagi tanpa dikomando. Menekan isak sembari menyingkirkan besi itu agar_ ia_ bisa bernapas lebih mudah.

_[Apa yang kau lakukan, Jean?]_

Namun Jean, mencoba bicara namun selalu gagal selagi tubuhnya perlahan menyusut menjadi ukuran normal, menatap lemah namun tetap kolot_—_harga dirinya masih melambung tinggi; _jangan tatap aku seperti itu. _Di sela-sela napasnya yang mulai ringan, seringan bulu, dan melambat, mengangkat telunjuknya ke arah Eren, dan Mikasa, dan dirinya sendiri.

_Maaf, _katanya, dalam bait-bait terakhir, _tidak sengaja, _ulangnya, _maaf untuk orangtuamu._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

.

Tidak ada yang pernah tiba-tiba. Lantunan tetes-tetes infus masih nyata dalam pergerakannya memulai semua itu, lagi. Tidak tiba-tiba. Setelah Eren membuka matanya dan menarik kerah uniformnya menuntut (_siapa, siapa,_ _siapa yang membunuhnya) _lewat isak dan mulai memukuli pembaringannya sendiri. Tidak tiba-tiba.

Armin hanya perlu berkata; Jean,

dan jatuh, _jatuh _tenggelam dalam sandiwara yang mencabik-cabik mata hatinya.

.

.

_fin_

.

.

.


End file.
